Gifts and Curses
by Imaginationqueen87
Summary: Who knew a bet could lead to this?


Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or "Gifts and Curses" by Yellowcard

* * *

**Gifts and Curses**

Danny sighed as he watched singer after singer make a fool of them on the karaoke stage.

"Hey Danny, I got an idea" Tucker said

"What's that Tucker, and if it has anything to do with me going up on stage I'm not going to do it so save your breath" Danny sighed

"Hey, I was going to say we play a game… loser goes up there to perform a song"

"Okay, then pick your song" Danny smirked

"Both of you pick… unless you want me to," Sam smirked

"We'll choose our own, Sam" Danny smirked figuring he wouldn't have to go up there… sure his singing voice was decent, but he would prefer not to make that public knowledge.

Danny and Tucker both picked their songs and wrote them down, but didn't turn them in, they just went into the game.

"Ha, I win!" Tucker smirked

"Could we go best two out of three?" Danny asked

"No, you lost so, I'm turning this in" Sam said, picking up his slip, and Danny cringed, hoping she wouldn't read it before she turned it in… and to his relief, she didn't.

"Thank you" HUGgybear smiled (a/n: HUGgybear is a karaoke DJ I know and a close friend, that I need to get in contact with again)

"That's not mine it's for a friend of mine" Sam explained

"Okay, he's on the list" Huggy replied

Danny shook his head; he couldn't believe he lost the game.

"Okay, we've got Katy on stage and Danny on deck" Huggy called over the microphone

"On deck?" Danny wondered

"It means your next" a woman said

"Okay, thanks" Danny said to her and then muttered, "Darn"

"Well, Danny your next, are you nervous?" Tucker asked

"Do you have to ask, let's just hope I don't ghost my pants off again," Danny muttered

"You've got your powers under control, Danny, don't worry" Sam smiled as Katy completed her song

"I'm up" Danny groaned

"Okay, Danny, come on up here and perform a little Yellowcard for us", Huggy called and Danny went up to the stage and the large TV Behind Huggy read "'Gifts and Curses' by Yellowcard" for a couple moments before the music started

_Mary belongs to the words of a song  
I try to be strong for her, try not to be wrong for her_

Sam was surprised by Danny, she didn't know he could sing, sure he was no pop star, but it was better than some of the people that had gone up before him. She had yet to notice that he was looking at her.

_But she will not wait for me, anymore, anymore  
Why did I say all those things before? I was sure_

(She is the one), but I have a purpose,  
(She is the one), and I have to fight this,  
(She is the one), a villain I can't knock down.

Sam was reading the lyrics on the screen and sighed unaware of how well it fit Danny's situation

I see your face with every punch I take,  
and every bone I break, it's all for you  
and my worst pains are words I cannot say;  
still I will always fight on for you

Tucker looked in the direction Danny was looking and came to a shocking conclusion; he was dedicating it to _Sam._

_Mary's alive in the bright New York sky,  
the city lights shine for her, above them I cry for her_

Everyone listened, enjoying the song, not realizing that it had so much deeper meaning to Danny.

Everything's small on the ground below, down below  
What if I fall, then where would I go, would she know?

Tucker knew that Danny was thinking about Sam during that song, there was no way he could be thinking about anyone else. He was looking at Sam the whole time.

_(She is the one), all that I wanted,  
(She is the one), and I will be haunted,  
(She is the one), this gift is my curse for now_

_I see your face with every punch I take,  
and every bone I break, it's all for you_

Sam looked at Danny and was stunned to realize he was looking at her.

_And my worst pains are words I cannot say;  
still I will always fight on for you_

'He couldn't, he wouldn't be dedicating this to me… no, I'm just his friend' she thought wishing her thoughts were true, that he was dedicating the song to her. 'If he means anything by this song then it means he sees his ghost powers as a curse…' then Sam put two and two together and came to her conclusion that he was and the shock hit her in waves.

_I see your face with every punch I take,  
and every bone I break, it's all for you  
and my worst pains are words I cannot say;  
still I will always fight on for you_

_Fight on for you; fight on for you_

"Give him a hand everyone" Huggy said as Danny started away from the stage to sit with his friends

Sam decided she wouldn't confront Danny directly about this, not yet… she knew what was going through his mind at that moment, and she realized why he would feel like the gift of his ghost powers was a curse. She wanted to make the talk about their friendship a private one, meaning it would have to wait, but she stayed there by his side, comforted by the knowledge that he cared about her.

**The End**


End file.
